Currently, throughout the world there are many whom due to trauma, cancer and other disorders such as muscular dystrophy, do not have the strength or mobility. Additionally prosthesis is typically used for amputated limbs. The present invention provides a way to provide a more complete augmentation of the skeletal muscles. While researchers have been working by heating polymer weaves with a high voltage electric current to that coil the filaments into a helix creating a pulling force, there are however limitations overcome by the present invention.